


Farm Boy Fun

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [47]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May Eve prompt(s): Star Trek/Superman Returns - Jim should have known better than to<br/>think even a starship could outrun Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farm Boy Fun

**Author's Note:**

> *It amuses Abby Ebon that Clark grew up in Kansas and Jim in Iowa, practically corner states…*

Warp drive, for Earth's people, was basically playing catch up to Superman with science. Capt. James T. Kirk was very proud of his _Enterprise_. Kirk also happened to be one of the few men know knew Superman's real identity. This was because of a fieldtrip Riverside students had taken to Smallville (well, not Smallville, per say, but it was along the way) that ended in a rivalry close enough to be called a. friendship. It kept Kirk sane, before the Enterprise.

"You've done well for yourself, Kirk." Clark states, as proud as any friend of Jim Kirk can claim, taking a seat at Kirk's table without even a by-your-leave. At his side, Spock is swiftly tense, not liking his space being invaded. Not liking Clark Kent's easy familiarity with him: or perhaps sensing something alien about the secret identity of Superman.

"Kent." Kirk drawls, in an accent he hasn't had since his teens.

"You're ship, she's a beauty." Kent goes on, smiling openly. Kirk feels only slightly mollified. It's enough to let his guard down, Clark leans in, and breaths on his ear and makes him shiver in lust and want and needing _now_.

"A bet, Captain…?" It's a purr that Spock can hear, sitting right between them. Kirk knows he can't back off, or he'll be thought a coward, instead he grin – reckless and sure.

"The stakes..?" Kirk hisses the words, hinting. Clark Kent eyes him from head to toe, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"A race, winner buys the looser dinner." Kent grins, knowing Kirk won't let this go.

"A date?" Spock asks of the two, but goes unanswered, as Kirk takes Kent's hand and shakes on it.

"A deal." Kirk agrees, and then they part ways, Kent moving on, and Kirk staying in his seat, sprawled out and more relaxed then he's been since he last saw Kent. He smiles at his glass of rum and coke, drinking to fond memories - to come.

Sure enough, the Enterprise, being a top line ship of Star Fleet finds itself called to another planet. They go warp, the sensors being just good enough to detect Superman catching, matching, and speeding along.

It's a deal he doesn't really regret (though he lost, _badly_ – it's not really an all-bad thing), writhing on his bedroom sheets in his cabin on the Enterprise: Superman's kisses hot and trailing down his bare belly skin.


End file.
